themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Page: James
Name: When people ask, he just tells them it's "James". It's the only part of his name he remembers. Age: Looks around 14 to 16 Grade: Died as a freshman Gender: Male Species: Ghost Occupation/role: Resident ghost Date of death: October 17th, 2010. This is the only other thing about himself he remembers. Cause of death: He doesn't remember. Orientation: ??? Relationship status: Taken, thank you very much. Likes: He frequently haunts the library and doesn't seem to do much else, though he used to be seen lurking in a few classes. He spends all his time obsessively reading books and writing things down, and the only other person (dead or otherwise) whose company he enjoys is Marisa. Dislikes: He doesn't like being disturbed, especially by living students. Not that he'd kill them, or anything, good heavens, no. He would never imagine doing such a terrible thing. Personality: James is introverted, and seems friendly enough. He has a good amount of patience, but he doesn't really like it when people try to test it. He doesn't like it at all. Powers: Standard ghost fare; overshadowing, intangibility, ectoplasm blasts, and invisibility. Weaknesses: He doesn't have much in offense, and is very weak-willed. Bio: James was born in West Virginia on December 27, 1995 to an ordinary, upper middle class family. The older of the two von Schmitt brothers, young James grew up quickly and was composing symphonies at age six. He shared this talent with his father, Isaiah Beethoven von Schmitt VIII, a budding composer himself. Then, trouble began when James was diagnosed with disorganized schizophrenia at age thirteen, after his father's death on December 27th. The sudden loss was speculated to be the trigger to his mental illness, and he was kept in a hospital for the rest of the year. After that, he was allowed to return to his normal schooling, although he was a bit disoriented. During his first year in Misery High, he began hearing rumors about ghosts and almost entirely devoted himself to studying them... And then he came upon what looked to be the diary of an Orville von Schmitt, a music teacher who taught in the school from the late '20s to the early '30s. The last entry, dated October 17, talked about "a curse, an uncontrollable curse that would affect his entire bloodline...", and the diary ended there. James ended up puzzling himself over this, while being meddled by his first (and only) friend, Monica, about his dependence to his sleeping pills. On October 17th of that year, he died a sudden death at the hands of a mysterious force, who seemed to have had planned his death for a while. Soon after dying, Malawrath's influence and the voices that were so loud that they were screaming at him changed the mild-mannered, perpetually jaded James into something else. Relationships Before death He seems to recall a girl named Monica. After death His best friend, and now girlfriend, is Marisa. He's been bothered by a few nosy students, including Perry Wembley and April March. Perry happened to see him phase through the wall to retrive some, ahem, secret files, and because he was cornered, James decided to divulge the information. Immediately regretting his desicion, he called Evangeline to make Perry forget ever meeting him. April had come into the library to read up on her brother's condition, and saw him alone in the library. Cornered once again, but much more stubborn, he accidentally led her on that something in the school was worsening her brother's condition. Don't talk to him about Beevy. Category:Ghosts